


Promise

by gnx (LiesArePartiallyTrue)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Gen, but first chapter can kinda stand alone, mostly focused on Valgrace - bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesArePartiallyTrue/pseuds/gnx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leo gets a little obsessed, it's up to Jason to find the source of the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First chaptered fic, yay! This was a promt on tumblr, but it's a different take on it.

Leo hit the metal surface of the umpteenth unfinished machine he was working on with the screw-driver in his hand, groaning audibly and muttering some Spanish curses. He glanced back at the blueprints spread out on the the desk in front of him, squinting his eyes as he scanned for any mistakes in the design; ones that could stop him from completing whatever it was he had planned.

Jason, seated in the far corner of Bunker 9, watched Leo go at it, as the other kept throwing various instruments at his newest invention. This was how they mostly hung out nowadays – if someone wanted to talk to Leo, they had to come down here and watch his latest tinkering explode. Otherwise, his friends never saw him anymore, except at dinner, rarely. Nyssa had committed to bringing Leo food in the Bunker so he had more time to work, as she’d told Jason a while ago.

 _Work on what, though?_ There was obviously some kind of goal Leo was trying to achieve, some kind of pattern between his unfinished projects; however, whatever it was, he didn’t bother sharing with Jason, or any of the others. Jason couldn’t even remember the last time he’d had a real conversation with Leo. A month ago, maybe?

In short, Leo was a mess. He looked it, too – his curls were disheveled, oily, various strands of hair shooting up in the air and occasionally catching fire. Jason had noticed that the Latino hadn’t changed his usual shirt in weeks (well, judging by the short meetings he managed to get with the boy), and it was smudged in grease.

“ Hey, Leo”, Jason started, for the first time since he’d arrived. Leo looked at him, as if only now fully registering he had company.

“Jason!”, he shrieked in surprise. He waved his hand frantically, putting a flame in his head out in the process, and tried to cover up his surprise. “I…didn’t see you there.”, he cracked a small smile, only a ghost of the grin that was known as his trade mark.

“Yeah”, Jason replied, brows furrowed,“You okay, man?” He motioned to the machine Leo had resorted to hitting.

“Great, why wouldn’t I be?”, Leo gestured wildly with screw-driver from before still in his hand. He turned his gaze back to the machine, no doubt wishing he could just go back to his work.

“You just seem-”, Jason paused, looking for any less offensive words than obsessed. “- out of it, I guess.”

Leo barely looked at him as he laughed a dry laugh. “ Nah, m’fine, don’t worry.” He turned his attention to the blueprints again. “Say, Jace, think you can go hang with Pipes, I dunno, make out or something? I’m kinda busy here.”

Jason stared at Leo’s back before quietly answering,” Piper and I broke up two weeks ago.” _Like I told you._

He made his way out, not sure if his friend had heard him.


	2. News

I don't know if any of you actually follow his story, but I'm no longer continuing it. I don't have the time or mindset right now, and I think it can stand as a oneshot for a while. Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> prompt here: http: //she-girl.tumblr.com/post/90541213707/hey-i-have-a-prompt-for-you-not-sure-if-it-has-already  
> cross-posted on tumblr here: http://she-girl.tumblr.com/post/91531679477/im-very-sorry-this-took-me-so-long-its-still


End file.
